


Our tradition

by OnceInADream



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceInADream/pseuds/OnceInADream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaroline first Christmas party in New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klarolinedrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/gifts).



> Here is my gift for Stephanie (klarolinedrabbles). I was so scared to write you something because your drabbles are amazing and didn't want you to hate your gift. 

“Do we really have to?” Klaus asked from the bed.

This was their first time Klaus finally let Caroline throw a Holiday Party. Every year he’d prepare a trip for the both of them and take her somewhere incredible to spend Christmas only in each other’s company. After almost a decade it could be considered a tradition of some sorts. Caroline loved it, but the problem was that every year when they got back his siblings _–_ Rebekah in particular _–_ wouldn’t stop complaining that they didn’t get to spend the Holidays with the whole family.

So this year, as their ninth Christmas together Klaus agreed to throw a party so they’d be free to continue their little tradition for their tenth year “anniversary”.

“For the thousandth time yes Klaus, we really have to. Stop whining” Caroline sighed. She was sitting in her vanity table in her robe while finishing up her make-up for the party.

“I don’t whine, love.” Klaus replied walking towards her. He stopped behind her bringing his hands to massage her shoulders.

“Sure, and what is this you’ve been doing for the last hour or so?” She asked rising and eyebrow looking at him through the mirror.

“I’m reassuring this is what my beloved queen wants.” He responds cheekily leaning down to leave a sweet kiss on her neck.

Caroline scoffed, “Sure you are. Now go get ready.”

Klaus groaned but walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

By the time he got out of the bathroom, Caroline was pretty much done with her make-up and was about to start getting dressed. They got dressed together in comfortable silence until a small smile appeared in Klaus’ lips getting Caroline’s attention.

“What are you smiling about?” She asked with a smile of her own.

“Do you remember our first Christmas together?” His smile got bigger as he answered.

“How could I forget?” She answered looking into his eyes matching his smile.

_It was two days before Christmas and Caroline disappeared leaving only a note saying she was going to take care of personal business and would be back in a day or so. He tried contacting her multiple times but was terribly unlucky all every time._

_The only thing he could think of that was personal enough for her not to want to share would be her mom in Mystic Falls, and he knew how painful it would be to go back there, but he didn’t want to intrude._

_It’s been two months since Caroline came to New Orleans – to him – and he was ashamed to admit he was a bit insecure about their relationship. They had talked about everything that happened in their lives while they were apart, everything other than her mother’s death that is. He knew it couldn’t be easy for her to talk about it, not only for the pain of her lost but for her actions after the occurrence._

_After giving a lot of thought into it, he decided a visit to Mystic Falls wouldn’t hurt anyone, and that’s why he found himself in front of the cemetery, looking at his blonde beauty sitting beside his former friend the ripper and he wished more than anything he didn’t come back here. The sadness turned into rage and before he knew he was behind the couple._

_“So this is where you disappeared to?” He asked rhetorically. “What, did you miss your former lover and decided now would be a good time to reignite old affairs, love?”_

_“Hey, back off, that’s not what this is-“ Stefan started but stopped when he saw the look Klaus gave him._

_Klaus got no answer from Caroline and it only made him angrier._

_“Tell me sweetheart; was it fun to play with the big bad hybrid for the last couple of month? Did you enjoy your little game?” He kept going waiting for a response. “No words, love? That’s new.”_

_After a couple of minutes of silence he heard her soft voice whisper, “Are you finished?”_

_And just like that his anger dissipated and regret started filling his being. Her voice was so broken and he wanted more than anything to change that, he never wished for her to be her happy perky self more than he had at that very moment._

_“I’ll let you discuss this.” Stefan said to no one in particular and then turned to Caroline. “Call me if you need anything, okay?” He waited for a sign of understanding before walking away from them._

_Klaus watched him for a moment before looking at Caroline, whose eyes never left the stone grave in front of them since he got here. He walked up to her and sat by her side waiting for her to say something. She didn’t._

_“Are you alright, love?” He asked quietly._

_“What are you doing here, Klaus?” She asked with no trace of accusation in her voice or any signs that she’s angry._

_“I was worried; you left without giving much information of your whereabouts I wanted to make sure you were okay.”_

_She nodded softly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t really think abou-“_

_“Don’t apologize, love. I’m the one who misinterpreted the situation.” He cut her off._

_There was a minute of silence before Caroline started, “I come here a few days before Christmas every year. Stefan is the one with me usually because he was the one that was there when everything happened and I think that’s why I held on to him so tightly after. I thought that somehow it would make it all better if he was there.” She explained. “But it isn’t all better. It never was. I was just too blind to see it before. I only notice that today when he showed up and just stayed here with me and I took no comfort in it.”_

_“But even if I did take comfort in him being here for me, it wouldn’t be anything more than a friend. There’s absolutely nothing between Stefan and I.” She said firmly._

_“What about you and me, love?” He turned to her._

_“What about you and me?” She turned to him with an eyebrow rising in questioning._

_“Is there something between us?” He asked quietly._

_“I thought that was obvious by now.” She said in a tone that sounded more like a question._

_“I’ve always made it perfectly clear what are my intentions towards you, Caroline. I want eternity with you. But I have not a clue of where you stand in relation to me.” He replied honestly._

_“I thought it was pretty clear from the day I reached out to you that I want the same thing you do.” She recognized the insecure look in his eyes and smiled trying to reassure him. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel insecure about their relationship when in her mind was the only thing she was sure about._

_He returned the smile, “That’s good to hear, sweetheart.”_

_She leaned in and kissed him softly, it was supposed to be a sweet quick kiss before leaving but as she was about to break the kiss he brought her closer and deepened the kiss. He was sure he’d never find anything sweeter than her; he could kiss her all day for the rest of eternity. It was his drug, his addiction, and he intended to never let it go, no matter what._

_They broke the kiss but kept their foreheads touching, “Come along love; let me take you somewhere truly breathtaking.” Klaus said still a little breathless._

“You took me to New Zealand and it was indeed breathtaking.” She smiled and turned her back to him. “Zip me up?”

He walked up to her, “Not nearly as breathtaking as you, sweetheart.” He said running his fingers through her back as he zipped her dress.

She smiled turning to look at him, “I wonder when the cheesy lines will stop.” She teased.

“Never.” He said before giving her a sweet kiss on her nose.

He took her hand intertwining it with his arms and started walking towards the door, “Ready, my love?” he asked one more time in front of the door.

She nodded, “I love you.”

“And I love you.” He replied with a smile before opening the door and walking towards the party.


End file.
